parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Voodle’s Tale
A Voodle’s Tale is the 22nd episode of ShapeTales. Plot In the first story, an English gentleman named Mr. Butterbun (Biker Diamond) and his butler Poole (Alvin) are obsessing about a flashy disco dancer who performs on the street at night. The neighbors, including Poole, seem to enjoy his performances, but Butterbun is deeply suspicious. When the dancer disappears into the home of Dr. Wiggle (Bob Cylinder), he insists that they warn the doctor. Dr. Wiggle also admits to being impressed by the Mr. High's fantastic moves, and confesses a desire to be a dancer himself. Unfortunately for him, his portly stature makes this impossible with his wiggly belly being a target for ridicule. When Butterbun requests an audience with Mr. High, Dr. Wiggle becomes frantic and quickly shows his guests the doorstep. Butterbun is determined to find out who Mr. High really is and why he keeps disappearing into Dr. Wiggle's house. He enlists Poole to set a trap for him, to detain him while he dances and remove his disguise; but this plan fails when Poole instead gets caught up in the dance. The following night, Wiggle faints, and High appears again. Butterbun discovers that Wiggle and High are the same cylinder, and Wiggle confesses to take dance class. Butterbun tells Wiggle that's great and he did not need to hide in a disguise because he's special just the way The Lord made him. Dr. Wiggle finds out that he can dance in his own way. In "A Voodle’s Tale," Jimmy narrates the story of a whimsical little creature known as a Voodle. The Voodles live in Voodleburg, a town which features prominently a large clock tower in the center. Every fourth Tuesday, it spits out a new Voodle which slides down a chute to join the Voodle society. We then witness the birth of one such creature named Voodle Doo. He is born without any knowledge of his talents or abilities, but has on his back a backpack which contains paints, a paintbrush, and a kazoo. He also discovers he has wings. Attempting to figure out his purpose in life, he tries to utilize these gifts: first flying and then painting. But his attempts are met with ridicule by the older, more experienced Voodles. Making matters worse, they paint him pictures of his failures and stuff them into his backpack. The weight of these pictures (and figuratively their ridicule) drag him down, making him feel worthless. He decides to leave Voodleburg and, observing the finches flying freely over Mt. Ginches, decides that he too will go there. After an arduous climb he eventually reaches the peak. There he meets a Stranger, the Creator of the Voodle (which is a representation of The Lord himself), who lives in a cave high above the clouds. The Stranger asks the Voodle why he is so dejected, and the Voodle explains that it is because he is no good at anything. The Stranger invites him in for tea and throws the hurtful pictures into the fire, assuring him that they look nothing like him. The Creator then draws him a new picture, one that shows him confident and proud, which encourages Voodle Doo to not just fly, but to soar. Voodle Doo's own picture, the one ridiculed by his elders, is then hung by the Stranger on his fridge. The story ends as the young Voodle flies back to Voodleburg and tells of his journey to the others. Category:Parodies